


here's to the kids who were never too good at life, but were still wicked cool

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Multi, basically this is three dudes getting drunk with their sober friend watching, in november in illinois, it's fucking cold, on a roof, the relationship is very casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: November, 2004Wilmette, IllinoisWe got drunk on Pete's parent's roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY LAST fic ever. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I stole some lines from "Here's To The Kids" and wrote something, it's not all that great but I liked it.

_“Here’s to the kids._  
_Here’s to the kids who care more about the music than the haircuts._  
_Here’s to the kids who speak their mind._  
_Here’s to the kids who second guess themselves on everything they do._  
_Here’s to the kids who will never have 100 percent confidence in anything they do, and to the kids who are okay with that.”_

Joe’s ribs hurt.

The four of them were on Pete’s parent’s roof passing around a plastic bottle that Pete had mixed vodka and Redbull in (sans Andy) and watching the sunset like a bunch of losers. It was their last night in Illinois before flying out to LA to record their next album, so Pete suggested they all hang out before then. Of course, it was fucking cold as hell, but Joe just pulled the sleeves of his jacket over his hands and hoped the bottle didn’t freeze to his lips. Pete and Andy were telling bad jokes and he was laughing so hard his ribs ached. When he looked over at Patrick, he saw that Patrick was laughing too but not looking at any of them. He flat on his back and staring up at the sky. They all slowly fell silent. Joe kept looking at Patrick.

“Does anyone else think this is some surreal shit?” Patrick said. When no one answered (probably cause Andy was looking at his phone, Pete was drinking, and Joe was spaced out staring at him) he continued. “Like, you know, thinking about the fact that tomorrow we’re recording in LA and shit. Like no more van, no more five dudes against the world, none of that shit. We’ve fucking _made it_ , kinda.”

“Fuck that dude, we haven’t made it,” Pete piped up, passing the bottle to Joe. “It is pretty crazy though.”

Joe took a swig and handed the bottle to Patrick, who sat up enough to take it. He looked into it and asked “Can I just finish this?” Joe shrugged and Pete didn’t answer, so he downed the whole thing. In his defense, there wasn’t much in there at this point. Patrick handed it to Joe. He handed it to Pete, who tossed it into the backyard.

The conversation after that kind of died. Joe didn’t really say anything, Pete and Patrick would throw shit out there occasionally, and Andy would put in his two cents when he felt the need. Joe ended up in the same position as Patrick. The sky felt bright despite the dark, but that was probably the alcohol. At some point he felt like Pete had asked them if they wanted to head back down with him and Andy, but he wasn’t sure until he looked over where the two of them had been and found them gone. He scooted closer to Patrick. He grabbed his hand and found it surprisingly warm.

“Fuck dude, your hand is cold,” Patrick said.

“Sorry.” Neither of them said anything for a bit. Joe still couldn’t believe that Patrick was this warm. Earlier he was coughing a lot but dismissed the idea of anything being wrong. “You sure you’re not sick? Because you’re pretty warm for someone who is not sick.”

“I’m fine.” Joe nodded slightly. Patrick brought Joe’s hand up to his chest and left it there.

“You’re right, you know, about all this being surreal,” Joe said eventually, looking over at Patrick. Patrick was staring back at him. “I don’t think my life was supposed to go like this.”

Patrick laughed quietly. “I thought you were going to say something about being drunk.”

“I could do that too, I am a man of many talents.” Patrick laughed again. Joe liked how it sounded.

“Are you two making out up there or something?” Pete shouted from somewhere below them. Patrick slapped his freehand over his mouth and Joe felt his cheeks get a little warm. “You know, I heard that cum freez -”

“Fuck you, Pete.” Joe called down. Patrick removed his hand but was still wide eyed. “Wanna head down now before he makes more suggestive comments that the whole neighborhood can hear?”

“Good idea.” Joe followed Patrick down off the roof. He looked out at the street one more time before going inside, somehow knowing that this was only the beginning of something that was, well, more. It probably included Pete’s middle school humor and vodka too.

_“The only heart I broke was mine_  
_When I got My Hopes up too too high._  
_We were the kids who didn’t make it._  
_We are the kids who never made it.”_  
_\- “Here’s To The Kids” Pete Wentz_


End file.
